destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Mitchell Junior
Henry Mitchell Junior is one of the main characters in Destined. He is the biological son of Mia and Christopher Mercer. When Mia is killed by a Darklighter, Paige Matthews saves his life. Paige and her husband, Henry Mitchell, later decide to adopt him. Through the adoption, he becomes the younger, adoptive brother to twins; Pandora and Tamora. Junior, powerful in his own right, is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid. He began showing signs of orbing from a very young age. He is also a Destined One and a junior detective at the San Francisco Police Department. Junior is a member of the Halliwell, Warren and Mercer Family. 'History' 'Early Years' Junior is the youngest child of Paige and Henry. He´s also the only adopted kid in the family. Junior was saved from his biological mother´s womb by Paige. She and Henry adopted him. At first, they thought that Junior was a mortal but later he started showing the ability to orb. When he started showing his ability to orb things, Paige went to the Elders to ask what was going on and they told her that Mia, Junior´s mother, was a non-magical daughter of a witch and a Darklighter so he inherited his powers from his biological grandmother and grandfather, only that instead of Darklighter he became Whitelighter. So they decided to give him enhanced power like if he had the Warren line´s blood. His birth mother had no powers because her mother bound them afraid of her daughter being a Darklighter which wouldn't probably happen as her mother (Junior´s biological grandmother) was a good witch. Junior grew up very close to his cousin Wyatt and Chris. They are older than Junior so they didn't go to school together but they were good friends. Junior is very close to his father and supported him when he decided to become a detective. When the time to choose a career arrived he chose to follow his father´s steps. Currently, he is a junior detective at the Police Station with his father. The Power of Nine Prue as well as her cousins have known for their entire life that being the Charmed Ones' offspring means a lot. On Piper´s birthday in 2030, the whole family was attacked by a Sender demon who killed Phoebe. Prue knew that the only way to prevent her mother from being killed was changing the past. So Prue and her cousins Wyatt and Chris went back in time. Wyatt, Chris, and Prue came back from the time travel with Piper, Phoebe and Paige from the past managed to stop the demon from killing Phoebe. They found out that the demon Ayacha was behind the whole thing and all nine Charmed progeny (including Junior) went to the Underworld and put an end in Ayacha's life using a Power of Nine spell. Before dying, Ayacha reveals that the Charmed Ones´ progeny was known as the Destined Ones. They also found out that evil was gaining strength and they needed to be prepared for that. First Encounter with a Ghost Junior had his first encounter with a ghost in 2030. When he took his date home, he found out a ghost was haunting a house nearby. He asked for help from his cousins Wyatt and Chris and they were able to help the ghost to cross to the other side. Almost Becoming a Vampire Junior was always ready to fight evil and help beautiful women in need. That´s why when he was trying to help a woman he got bitten by that woman who was actually the Vampire Queen. To his transformation to vampire be completed, Junior had to bite someone and he thought that there was nothing better than biting his family. At first, he tried to bite Melinda, but he was stopped by his family. He wasn't able to bite anybody and when the Vampire Queen was vanquished, Junior went back to normal. Personality Protective, energetic, humorous, peacemaker, demon hunter, Don Juan, flirtatious. Junior is the demons´ hunting type once demons don´t scare him. He is the fearless kind of Warren. The Whitelighter inside of him makes him have an inherent need and ability to help others. Junior is kind and loves life, and women too. He loves to date. He dates a lot. He´s too young to care about settling down. Junior is sassy, spunky and brave. Junior likes to face new things and always follows Wyatt and Chris as leaders, but sometimes he is forced to follow Prue because of her intimidating temper. Junior knows he is not the biological son of Paige and Henry, but he feels like he was. Somehow, he knows he is with his family. He was reluctant to accept his biological father, Christopher Mercer, but eventually did, even though things have been slightly awkward for him since. After a horrible breakup with Olivia Clark, Junior started to spiral and party, not really doing anything productive. He started to care less and less about his job, relationships, and magical duties. Love Life |-|Childhood & Teen Years = Since he was a young boy, Junior showed an uncanny ability to conquest girls and has a long list of dates. He has had more girlfriends than Wyatt and Chris combined, and an uncountable number of one night stands. |-|Red Hair Girl = Junior went out once with this girl. He took her to the 50´s party at P3. The relationship never went any further, and it is unknown what exactly happened between the two. |-|Susan = Junior brought Susan to P3 once, and she really enjoyed the place. When Junior dropped her off back at her house, he found out that she lived on the same street where there was a haunted house. He then helped the spirit move on but never had any further on-screen moments with Susan. |-|Olivia Clark = Junior and Olivia met when Olivia became Christopher Mercer's lawyer, and the two were around each other often. Eventually, the two started to develop sexual feelings for one another, which lead to them becoming friends-with-benefits. This lasted for a little while until Junior wanted more than just sex. The two agreed to a date and dated for an unknown period of time, at which they broke up after Olivia betrayed his trust. Since then, Junior has been spiraling down, and the breakup has affected him more than any he's had before. Professional Life Junior was a Junior Detective in training at the San Francisco Police Department. From the time he was a young adult, he wanted to follow his father´s steps. Instead of going to college he worked hard to get into a training program for Junior Detectives, which he was accepted into. He worked as a training detective without any actual cases until his graduation, when he was assigned to the field with his father as his Senior Detective. Junior has closed a handful of cases since becoming a Junior Police Detective. After his breakup with Olivia Clark, Junior started to spiral which caused his fathers to intervene. This pushed Junior to take a leave of absence from the S.F.P.D. Physical Appearance Junior has light brown hair and striking blue eyes, which he probably inherited from his biological parents´ side. He has a muscular physique and tanned complexion and is considered by many to be very good-looking. Junior has a casual/casual chic dress style. He dresses casual suits at work. Name´s Meaning Junior was named after his father and goes by Junior all the time. Henry is of Old German origin and the meaning is Home Ruler. Mitchell is a common form of the given name Michael (Hebrew) which means Big or One who is like God. Junior is of Latin origin and means The Younger One. Powers Junior´s biological grandmother was a witch so his witch powers come from that. The Elders gave him enhance Destined One power so his powers are strongest that it would be if he was raised for his biological family. As for his Whitelighters powers, they come from his grandfather side who was a Darklighter. Only that, once Junior was raised by good, he got the powers of a normal Whitelighter. Basic Powers *''Spell Casting:One of the four basic powers is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making:One of the four basic powers is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. *Scrying:One of the four basic powers is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * 'Mediumship:One of the four basic powers is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *Telekinetic Orbing:A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, where the object or person is move through use of orbs. **Remote Orbing:The ability to orb something or someone to another location without orbing oneself. *Cryokinesis:The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold. Junior has a weaker version of this power than his cousin Prue, once he´s only capable of freezing small things. That´s why he doesn't use it a lot. *Telepathy:The ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. An individual with this power is known as a Telepath. Junior has full control of this power. Whitelighter Powers As a hybrid Whitelighter, it is likely that Junior would possess Whitelighter´s powers. *Orbing:The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. Junior tends to use this power often. *Healing:The ability to heal any injury. Junior doesn't have this power yet. *Photokinesis:The ability to create and manipulate light. *Sensing:The ability to sense and locate a person. Junior uses this power on charges and family (cause they share special connections). This power allows him to sense his charges and family well being. Junior also senses evil. *Literary Manipulation:The ability to scan and absorb the content of books speedily by holding hands over the content. *Glamouring:The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. *Hovering:The ability to rise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. *Cloaking:The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. Junior hasn't shown this power yet but it´s a power that Whitelighters used on their charges. *Omnilingualism:The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. Other Powers *High Resistance:The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Magical Statuses |-|Destined One = The Destined Ones is the title given to the nine heirs of the Halliwell line, specifically the children of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Junior is a member of the Destined Ones, and subsequently the The Power of Nine, since he is the adopted son of Paige Matthews. Junior inherited powers from his biological grandmother and grandfather. However instead of becoming a Darklighter he became a Whitelighter. So the Elders decided to give him enhanced power as if he had the blood of a Warren witch. Fear * '''Loss of Powers: Current fear. Appearances Notes & Trivia *Junior was name after his father and he always goes by Junior; *The Mitchell kids got their father´s surname. This is because of Paige´s independent side too; *He´s a Libra; *Junior is very responsible and the peace maker between his sisters; *His powers were never bond like his sister´s powers; *Junior is the only adopted child of the family; *Junior´s Cryokinesis power is not as strong as Prue´s power; *Out of the Charmed progeny, Junior is the seventh oldest; *Junior´s character was created to be adopted to honor the fact that both Paige and Henry didn't grow up with their biological families. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Good Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Halliwell family